Cet Homme
by Kilimiria
Summary: Basé sur la chanson That Man de Caro Emerald. Elle joue un jeu dangereux avec lui et elle sait qu'il sera difficile de gagner ... TRADUCTION d'une fic de Ccootttt


**Avertissement : **Juste basé sur une chanson. Il ne s'agit pas d'une Song-Fic **Traduction d'une fanficton originale de Ccootttt** : That Man

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Batman est à DC Comics, la fic a Ccootttt et la traduction m'appartient.

**Rating : **T

**Mon petit mot : **N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions à Ccootttt. Vous pouvez aussi donner votre avis sur ma traduction.

Cet Homme

Je crois que je suis mal. Vraiment mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être, mais bon, je n'ai pas une grande capacité à évaluer le danger. C'est devenu évident hier, comme un mignon petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Où, ironiquement, j'ai toujours tendance à être la souris. Je n'ai jamais vraiment combattu avec lui. C'est plus un flirt, en courant sur les toits. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça, ce soir. Je me sens légèrement étourdie, engourdie. Alors, je m'arrête, je fais une pause, serrant mon larcin contre ma poitrine. J'halète, le dos contre un mur, froid et rugueux. Ne me demandez pas combien de temps sa lui a pris, je ne sais pas, quelques secondes probablement, avant que ses larges mains me saisissent par les épaules et m'arrachent du sol, me pressant contre le mur.

Il était particulièrement vif, ce soir, ne ratant jamais sa cible. A chaque fois que je pensais l'avoir semé, il m'attrapait par surprise et tentait de me reprendre les bijoux. Je ne veux pas le laisser rendre ces joyaux, mais il ne veut pas me laisser les voler. On dirait qu'il voit ça comme un jeu. Qu'il joue avec moi. Et il me rend folle. Je l'avoue, je doute que je puisse gagner ce soir. Je le sens tenter d'arracher le sac contenant les bijoux de mes griffes, alors je resserre ma prise dessus . Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Quitte à les perdre, autant que ce soit en combattant. Ce jeu … Ce jeu me fais toujours perdre quelque chose au fond de moi, mais ce jeu me fait sentir vivante malgré tout.

Il les arrache à mes griffes et, en un instant, il a disparu. Je reste un moment incrédule, puis je me ressaisit. Je ferais mieux de chercher. Je vais trouver cet homme et je vais reprendre ce qui m'appartient. C'est un défi pour moi. Une mission. Car ce n'est pas seulement les bijoux que je veux. C'est lui, aussi.

J'ai cherché partout après lui. Maintenant, Dieu seul sait où il est. Je m'arrête, je soupire. C'est là que je le vois. Il sort de derrière ces caisses, fendant l'obscurité, un sourire narquois sur son visage. « Tu as pris ton temps ». Il secoue le sac, moqueur. Mes yeux se réduisent, je me met en position de combat et je bondis vers mon butin. Je le voit à peine esquiver l'attaque. Je suis prise au piège, acculée contre un mur. Il se rapproche de moi, agrippe mes mains et les colle contre la paroi.

Du coin des yeux, je peux voir le petit sac noir ballotter, accroché à son poignet. Luttant, je siffle entre mes dents que je vais m'échapper, juste pour sentir son corps se presser contre le mien, me collant fermement au mur. Je m'immobilise et je rougis, sentant son regard posé sur moi. Ça, combiné à nos corps l'un contre l'autre, me rendait toute chose. Il sait comment me faire tenir tranquille. Je ne peu lui répondre autrement qu'en échangeant un regard avec ses yeux bleus perçants qui me fixent.

« Ce n'est pas bien … », murmure-t-il alors que j'approche mon visage du sien. Son souffle chaud caresse mes lèvres. Je reste immobile. Seule ma respiration légèrement saccadée trouble le moment.

« Ça m'est égal ». Je murmure doucement, remuant à peine mes lèvres. Il se penche vers moi et je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il fronce les sourcils, incertain. Il semble hésiter entre enfermer ma bouche avec la sienne ou m'enfermer tout court.

« Selina … », gémit-il, son front contre le mien, « nous ne pouvons pas … ».

Comme il hésite toujours, je comble l'espace qui nous sépare et l'embrasse. Il ne me lâche pas, me tient appuyée contre le mur, voulant garder le contrôle. Je gémis, je ronronne, quand sa langue trouve la mienne pour une danse incontrôlable. Il libère un de mes poignets, laissant amoureusement courir sa main le long de mon visage. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne en haletant, je lèches mes lèvres, ronronnant. C'est vraiment une mauvaise habitude que je devrais arrêter une de ces choses qui lui ont permit de découvrir mon identité secrète. Cependant, là, maintenant, il n'y a que nous, nous deux ensemble sur les toits, échangeant des regards intenses.

« Je dois rendre ça », fit-il en levant le sac contenant les bijoux à la hauteur de mes yeux.

Je fis la moue, regardant ailleurs, comme un enfant prit en faute. « Bien », marmonnais-je, acceptant ma défaite, alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi. Je n'essaye pas de récupérer les joyaux, ni même de courir à sa poursuite. Pas plus qu'il ne tente de m'arrêter et de me livrer à la police. Je le vois me faire un clin d'œil et s'en aller, sautant du toit pour rejoindre la ruelle en contrebas. Tout en le maudissant (et en me maudissant moi-même), je gagne l'autre côté de la toiture et détache le fouet qui pend à ma ceinture. Sans efforts, je le lance dans le ciel nocturne et rentre chez moi.

Mon appartement n'est pas grand, il est plutôt petit même, mais l'endroit est calme et suffit pour nous accueillir, mes chats et moi. Installés devant la fenêtre, ces derniers me saluent d'un concert de miaulements en se frottant contre mes jambes. Je m'effondre sur le canapé et m'étale de tout mon long pour atteindre le téléphone, ignorant les chats qui tentent tant bien que mal de s'asseoir avec moi. « Maman est fatigué, ce soir », leur fis-je doucement. Je presse le combiné contre mon oreille pour écouter mon répondeur.

« Salut. C'est Bruce. Sa fait deux jours que j'essaye de t'appeler. Je veux te voir, Sélina, vraiment. Rappelle-moi. »

Souriante, je raccroche le téléphone. « Eh bien, Miss Kitty ». Je prend le chat noir contre mon ventre, où il se met à ronronner. « Je crois que Bruce a un peu bu avant de m'appeler ». Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, mais sa voix semble plus grave que d'habitude, comme s'il hésitait à parler. Bruce est très agréable. C'est un vrai charmeur, qui sait s'y prendre avec les femmes. Je pense que beaucoup d'entre elles rêvent qu'il leur laisse un tel message dans leur répondeur. Mais je ne suis pas comme elles. J'aime jouer avec les émotions des hommes comme ils ont joué avec moi jadis. Comme _il_ joue avec moi.

Je pense que je vais le rappeler. Oh, pas ce soir, bien sûr. Demain matin plutôt. Mais je vais encore jouer un peu avec lui. Bruce est un super type, ne vous méprenez pas. Il ferait un mari et un père fantastique. Mais il n'est pas _lui_. Un jour, je découvrirait qui _il _est. Un jour je l'aurait. Un jour, je saurais qui tu es, Batman. Et tu sera à moi.


End file.
